en el armario del japón
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Japón le quita a China un videojuego y lo esconde, el chino obliga a varios países a ayudarle a encoontrar su juego. España y Rusia buscan en un armario ¿que pasará?  Advierto Lemon fuertecito  Dedicado a mi cumpleañera Sonne


**(se ve a la autora muy sonrojada) Autora: bueno, aquí mi primer hard lemon es de mi pareja favorita de Hetalia Rusia x España.**

**Dedicado a Sonne que hoy es su cumple, (autora con lagrimitas) hay que ver como crecen si hasta hace nada era una chibi fanática de cualquier pareja salvo el rusiespa y ahora esta es una de sus parejas favoritas.**

**Disfruta de tu regalo solecito (=.^)**

* * *

Había sido una reunión agotadora, y solo para decidir que países harían que cosa en el aniversario de la fundación de la ONU, la reunión en si había durado mucho por que Japón le había quitado un juego a China y este enfurruñado no quiso hacer nada.

Tras la reunión el chino había reunido a varios países para recuperar su juego, podría hacerlo él, pero la casa del nipón, donde se celebró la reunión, era demasiado grande para él solito, así que raptó a los aliados y a España para que le ayudasen a buscar, y así, después de media hora decidiendo las parejas y los lugares por donde buscarían los países emprendieron la búsqueda del videojuego perdido [esto parece el título de una película de Indiana Jones].

Y ahí estaban España y Rusia buscando en el cuarto de Japón obligados por el chino.

-waa no sabía que a Japón le fuesen estas cosas-dijo España sacando un tanga de cuero negro de uno de los cajones.

-Miremos en el armario-propuso Rusia que ya había registrado el escritorio y varios cajones de la cómoda izquierda encontrando varios objetos que os imaginareis que son con solo deciros donde estaban hechos made in France

España se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió con Rusia a un armario donde ponía Costplays, y al abrirlo ambos países se vieron dentro del mundo anime, el armario, que era más grande que el cuarto del nipón estaba repleto de comics y costplays de cualquier tipo.

-wakala cuantos disfraces-dijo el español adentrándose en el armario y mirando varios costplays.

-Nunca había visto tantos disfraces juntos.

-Mira Rusia-dijo el hispano captando la atención del ruso que tubo que llevarse una mano a la nariz para no desangrarse[consejo de la autora: hagan lo mismo por favor] al ver al español con un vestido de criada gatita negro-¿que tal me queda?

-...-la mente de Rusia estaba ahora mismo con una sola idea en mente "anexiónate, anexiónate, anexiónate", si ahora mismo su mente era la versión rusa de Natalia.

-¿oye Rusia seguimos buscando?

-si, será mejor- dijo el Iván tratando de controlarse, eran contadas con una mano y le sobraban dedos las personas que se acercaban a él voluntariamente, con decir que Antonio era el único y no estaba para perder amigos por sus intentos de se uno con todo el mundo.

Un ruido les distrajo, y en un movimiento rápido Rusia apagó la luz del armario y cerró la puerta justo para ver entrar al nipón con Turquía en un plan bastante inoportuno para su situación con el español vestido de criada.

Rusia intentó apartar la mirada de verdad que lo intentó pero no pudo dejar de mirar como Turquía tomaba a Japón , y este último gemía el nombre del moreno como si no existiese nada más.

-que bien se lo montan ¿eh?-le susurró el español acercándose-creía que Japón estaba con Grecia.

-Pues al parecer no-respondió el ruso tratando de no lanzarse al cuello del hispano.

-¿Iván estas bien?-preguntó el hispano acercándose al ruso más de lo que este último desearía en esos momentos

-s-si, ¿p-porqué?-preguntó

-Porque creo que cierto amiguito de aquí abajo necesita algo de atención-respondió el español apretando la erección del ruso sobre los pantalones-y sabes, mi amiguito también la necesita.

Eso era una invitación en toda regla, y el ruso no se planteó el rechazarla y se lanzó raudo y veloz a saborear los labios del español que eran suaves y finos, el hispano abrió la boca al igual que el ruso el cual aprovechó para introducir la lengua en aquella abertura cálida y de sabor dulzón.

-Besas muy bien- halagó el hispano cuando se separaron

Mientras se volvían a besar Iván, metió las manos por debajo de la falda que el español aún llevaba masajeando los glúteos de este y poco a poco bajando los boxers que el hispano traía puestos. Por su parte Antonio se fue deshaciendo de la bufanda del ruso y de aquel abrigo que cargaba mostrando la blanquecina piel del ruso y empezó a marcarla como suya.

Iván se separó de Antonio el cual gimió de disgusto mientras Iván preparaba con los costplays una especie de cama, y al girarse vio como Antonio se llevaba una mano a su miembro, era algo muy excitante, las tiras del vestido medio caídas y Antonio mordiéndose la mano para no gemir.

-Podrías esperar- le susurró el ruso cogiéndole como a una novia para depositarle con suma delicadeza sobre los cosplays y posicionarse el sobre el español.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó bajito Antonio al ver que el ruso lo miraba sonrojado.

-que eres muy lindo-le susurró en el oído antes de mordérle el lóbulo para luego lamerlo haciéndo que Antonio se mordiese la mano para evitar que los gemidos saliesen de su boca-no hagas eso, quiero oírte gemir

-Pero nos pillarán-dijo con la respiración agitada

-Que nos pillen

Poco a poco Iván fue quitando la parte de arriba del vestido dejando expuesta la piel morena del español que contrastaba mucho con la suya. Mordió y lamió el hueco del cuello de Antonio antes de seguir bajando por el pecho hasta llegar a los pezones .

-ahh-Antonio no pudo reprimir el gemido al notar como los dientes de Iván mordían su pezón izquierdo.

Al hacer esta acción, Antonio se dió cuenta de que solo él disfrutaba y eso, el país de la pasión no lo podía permitir, Iván también debía disfrutar, así que usando la fuerza dió la vuelta a la situación colocándose él sobre el ruso que lo miraba atónito.

-No solo voy a disfrutar yo -dijo Antonio con la voz ronca de excitación.

El hispano comenzó a besar el pecho del ruso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, para quitarlo de una vez junto al boxer con los dientes descubriendo la prominente erección rusa que dejó al hispano sin palabras.

-Que grande-halagó el hispano acercando su boca al miembro ruso-pero así es mejor

Iván soltó un gran gemido al notar como la lengua de Antonio lamía toda la longitud de su miembro, para luego introducirlo el aquella cálida cavidad que era su boca. Antonio llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del ruso para que este los lamiese, el ruso lo lamió de forma lenta y pausada haciendo que Antonio se excitase más de lo que ya estaba al imaginar eso en otra región más al sur.

Apartó los dedos de la boca de Iván mientras que con la suya propia seguía estimulando la erección rusa que al cabo de un tiempo acabó derramando ese líquido blanquecino que España se tragó sin rechistar.

-Rico-dijo para luego acercarse al Ruso y besarle-pero más rica es tu boca.

Rusia ya creía que iba a ser el uke, pero se sorprendió al ver como Antonio dirigía los dedos previamente lubricados a su húmeda entrada trasera, y gemía al intorducir los dedos en su interior haciendo que Iván volviese a excitarse.

-¿quieres hacerlo tu?-preguntó Antonio respirando fuertemente abriendo mucho sus piernas

Iván se acercó por detrás a Antonio y cogió la cadera de alzándola para luego darle la vuelta y que se mirasen a los ojos, verde esmeralda y violeta amatista. Con delicadeza Iván introdujo su miembro en la dilatada entrada de Antonio mientras este ahogaba un quejido de dolor, que Iván calmó besando esos labios tan adictivos. Las embestidas empezaron y con ella los gemidos de esos opuestos que a pesar de sus diferencias se amaban, logrando la unión más imposible de la naturaleza primavera y verano y otoño e invierno unidos a través de ambos países.

-Iván-gimió Antonio al notar como la mano de Iván tomaba su miembro y empezaba a masturbarle.

Al final de eso ambos se corrieron juntos Antonio entre los vientres de ambos e Iván dentro del español, para luego desplomarse sobre él y siendo abrazado por este.

-Ha estado genial-dijo Antonio.

-Si, oye Antonio-dijo Iván quitándose encima de España-no, nada

-Sabes Rusia, al hacer esto me he confirmado algo-dijo Antonio abrazándose a Iván y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho- he confirmado que eres alguien muy importante para mi y que te quiero

Iván se quedó en silencio, sorprendido por lo dicho por el español, la verdad es que aunque siempre quisiese se uno con todo el mundo, con quien más ilusión le hacía serlo era con el español, porque era el único que no le temía y siempre estaba con él, además cuando Romano o Francia se acercaban demasiado a este quería matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Iván?-Rusia miró a Antonio que estaba con los ojos llorosos, quizás interpretó su silencio como un rechazo

-Antonio, yo también te quiero-dijo Rusia besándole con ternura- a partir de ahora estaremos juntos

Rusia y España salieron del armario, en todos los sentidos, cogidos de la mano encontrándose a la salida del cuarto con China y el resto de naciones.

-¿Donde estabais? -preguntó Alfred- ya encontramos el juego

-Buscando -dijo Antonio sonriendo.

-¡aaaah!-gritó Francia al descubrir un chupetón en el cuello de Antonio y corrió a abrazarlo- oh Antonio ¿que te ha hecho el ruso ese?, ay mi pobre no te preocupes tito Francis te protegerá

-Pero Francis si no pasa nada-sonrió el español apartándo a Francis de su lado antes de que Iván lo desgraciase para toda la vida.

* * *

**Autora: ahora todo el mundo a cantar el cumpleaños feliz a mi hermanita sonne**

**(se empieza a escuchar el cumpleaños feliz en diferentes idiomas)**

**Autora: espero que te haya gustado mi regalito Sonne (la abraza)**


End file.
